thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Auction
This is the auction page. A page where people put the works that they do not wish to own anymore up for auction for anyone to grab! The auction is open all days. The things for auction has been given a date and numbered. Every 3rd day, the auction house will be filled up by new pictures, so that there are 10 pictures up for grabs. There's many different things you can auction, such as complete characters, lunaii, edited lunaii, character pieces such as names and backstories, RL pictures, and, most recently, anime pictures. Enjoy them all! Rules For the person who puts stuff up for Auction: #Write a comment where you with specifically writes which things you wish to auction. #No refunds! If you have put it up, and it has been taken, you can't take it back. #If you wish, you can "lock" your auction-material so that people may not be allowed to alter it. However if you wish to "lock" it, you have to state that in the comment. #If you wish to auction a "Tribute Piece" the piece must be at least 75 words long. #A auctioned thing can stay for maximum 10 days. After that, they'll be deleted. #Do not use another user's lunaiis for the auction just because "it's old", because that user may come back some day and think "What happened to my tributes' lunaii?" For the person who claims stuff put up for Auction: #You may maximum claim 2''' complete characters 3rd Day. #You may maximum claim 5 lunaiis 3rd Day. #You may maximum claim 2 '''edited lunaiis 3rd Day. #You may maximum claim 3''' character pieces 3rd Day. #You may maximum claim 4 r'''eal life pictures '''3rd Day. #You may maximum claim 3 '''anime pictures 3rd day #Respect "altering locks". #Post a comment for any specific thing you want. Workers These are the people that will edit this page, auctioning stuff to and from people. Complete Characters These characters must be completely finished before it get's put up for auction here. The template must be filled completely. Pictures of the character are not required. (Before submitting them, add the template "Auction" to the tribute's page.) Pictures Real Life Pictures These are model pictures that has been put up for auction. Note: There's no way to know if these for some reason are already in use. You may have to give up the picture, in case it turns out someone else was using it. 'Females' ' ' 'Males' ' Auction_m4.jpg|5 - 5/5 ' Lunaiis These are the lunaiis that have been put up for auction. 'Females' ' AvatarAuction3.png|1 - 1/5 For auction 4.png|5 - 4/5 For auction 5.png|4 - 4/5 Avatar.png|6 - 5/5 Ssssssssssssssssss.png|7 - 5/5 TacoEdit409.png|8- 4/5 TacoEdit410.png|9- 5/5 ' 'Males' ' AR10.png|7 - 2/5 MU4.png|8 - 4/5 MU5.png|9 - 4/5 Lunaii4auction.png|10 - 5/5 Editlunaii5.71.png|left|11 - 5/5 CouperTritone.png|5- 5/5 ' Edited Lunaiis Edited lunaiis are special. The users who has created these has mixed lunaiis together, editing them. This gives them a unique look which the normal lunaii maker can't create. For now, you may only claim 1 every 3rd day, as we do not have a lot of these. Pigtailgirl.png|1- 5/5 Sephiroth.png|3- 4/5 Aaro.png|4- 5/5 Luella Nolan .png|4- 5/5 TacoEdit892.png|5- 5/5 TacoEdit524.png|6- 4/5 MZ0gaMA0uKN0 (1).png|7-5/5 Anime Pictures 'Females' 'Males' Auction300.jpg|2 - 3/5 Anime.4.png|Male Anime 2 - 6/6 Tribute Pieces These are pieces of a tribute, such as "Personality", "Backstory", "Apperance", "Strengths", "Weaknesses" and such. The piece must be at least 75 words long before getting auctioned. All tributes here will be named "Alex". Change the name to fit your tribute's name when claiming any tribute piece. Appearances Personalities Backstories None. Tribute Names Last Chance SECTION UNDER CONSTRUCTION/RENOVATION ---- These files will be deleted within a day or two. This is last chance to get them. These will not count to your "you can maximum take ____ per day". These are free of charge. If you wish to take any of these, write: "Last Chance: *what type* *what number*" 'Complete Characters' None. 'Tribute Pieces' 'Apperance' None. 'Backstory' None. 'Pictures' 'Real Life' Females None. Males None. 'Lunaii' Females None. Males None. 'Edited Lunaiis' None. 'Names' None. Category:Auction Category:Miscellaneous